Death and Rebirth
by Lust Shaker
Summary: A nonPOV dealing with Venom and Millia. Implied VenomZato, MilliaZato and what could almost pass for VenomMillia. In Millia's final moments, Venom realizes he had misjudged her.


**Title:** Death and Rebirth  
**Author:** Lust Shaker  
**Pairing:** Hints of Zato/Millia, Zato/Venom and what could be taken as Venom/Millia.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! I just enjoy our hot Assassins XD  
**Rating:** PG-13, I think.  
**Warnings:** Mention of shounen-ai (boy love). Death.

**Author's Notes:** I was reading through Guilty Gear quotes last night and I found Venom's. One such quote stated "He adored you...why did you betray him?". That one...broke my heart and inspired me too much not to do something with. So with that one quote came this entire thing.

I named it 'Death and Rebirth' because I think that's what it symbolizes. Literal death and the figurative rebirth of Venom's clarity and devotion to the real Zato, instead of chasing the false hope that he can somehow bring him back.

This one wasn't the non-POV I was talking about,but I really like it n.n

---

Blocking the billiard balls with her hair, Millia knew that if he got one more hit in, she was as good as done for. Obviously she hadn't been in the right mindset to put up a complete fight.

As she went for a perfect guard, her concentration faltered and he delivered his last hit, knocking her to the ground and winning their battle.

After a short moment of silence, he shifted from his victory pose with his pool stick in front of him to rest it by his side. Looking over the woman in distaste, he finally spoke.

"He adored you...why did you betray him?"

His voice...the tone in his voice when he said it. He was so somber, so calm -- but the undertones of disgust and disappointment completely ignited her and ripped her apart all at once.

Millia somehow found the strength to push herself up. Glaring up through her disheveled hair, she absolutely burned with anger. "Me? Whether you want to believe it or not, _he_ betrayed _us_, Venom. I wouldn't have done what I did if he hadn't. You _know_ that."

"Do I?", he retorted quickly. To say that he didn't trust her at all would be the understatement of the century.

"Why else would I destroy the man that I--," she began before a cough seized her. Gripping at her throat, she realized she was coughing up blood.

As the coughs subsided, she lowered her head to try to regain some of her breath. "...The man that I loved..."

Venom's eyes widened. He'd never heard her say it. He knew that they were together by the way that Zato talked about her...the way he became so entranced by her. He knew Zato loved her, but as far as he saw, she was just stringing him along. She never showed anything to suggest that she felt as intensely about him as he did about her.

He'd never in a million years expected to hear her say those words. And the closer he looked, the more he could tell she was crying.

As much as he loved Zato, in that moment, he felt for Millia. If she loved him as much as he did...he knew her pain.

"Millia..."

"I know I didn't show it as much as I could have...I know I wasn't...as public as he was. But when the doors closed and he...," she started before the tears overcame her completely. The memory of his arms around her was enough to absolutely break her --- and she _hated_ it. Especially to show her weakness to one that hated her so much.

"When he had me in his arms I felt alive!", she admitted, her blurred gaze still on the ground before her as her fists clenched against the tile of the floor. "Then that shadow took control of him and made him into something that he wasn't. He stopped being Zato and became that god forsaken shadow...", she spoke, her voice quivering with anger. "My Zato...he _loved_. He understood my eyes without even having to see them. By that, I knew he loved me. But then...that shadow..."

Her eyes lifted after a moment of silence and she glared at him through blurred vision. "_That's_ why I have to destroy him! To make a mockery of someone...no, the _only_ person I loved...," she trailed off, being overcome by anger. "I WON'T FORGIVE IT," she yelled.

Venom stood before her in absolute shock. Never before had he seen her so passionate about anything. All this time, he'd thought she was just some uncaring woman that stole Zato from him and took his Master for granted. But now...now, looking into her eyes that were full of hatred, sheer heartache and devestating pain...he was able to understand.

Walking to her, he kneeled before her. "I misjudged you, Millia...," he admitted. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I just want to be with Zato...," she requested. Her voice was so weak, so small. She knew she was dying. Not only from the fight, but from the same affliction that had taken Zato.

Her hold on herself faltered as her hands slid out from under her. Venom caught her before she could fall and propped her up in his arms. "Millia! Millia, are you alright? Come on, say something!"

A light smile passed Millia's lips as he held her up. It had been so long since she had been held...

What's more was that like this, between consciousness and unconsciousness, he felt like Zato.

As she felt the life drain from her, she smiled softly and surrendered. "It's...warm...," she murmured quietly.

As she fell lifeless against him, Venom tried to wake her. "Millia! Millia!", he called, in case she was just unconscious. But after checking her pulse, he found that that wasn't the case.

Sadly, his eyes searched her, a hand sliding back through her hair. "Millia...I'm so sorry...you deserved better. So did Master Zato..."

It was then that he vowed to let them rest in eternity together. What she said was true, whether he wanted to admit it or not -- the figure walking around wasn't their Zato. Zato could be warm and kind. This shadow couldn't understand the concept of kindness or friendship, let alone love.

Zato loved...Zato loved with everything he had, until the moment that he died.

The fact that this shadow couldn't understand what it meant to love was all the proof he needed.

Gradually, Venom shifted and layed her down gently. "Princess...he called you that, didn't he?", he asked aloud, brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face, "I see why now.," he whispered, leaving a sympathetic kiss on her forehead. "I'm off to find your prince...," he murmured. "When I find him, I'll see to it that you are united in death."

A moment of silence passed before Venom finally stood. Smiling as he took one last look at her, he spoke, "Say hi to Zato for me.," he requested softly before turning and leaving.

It was now up to him to stop Eddie. He wasn't sure how confident he was in his abilities to stand up against somebody that seemed so much like Zato, but now he had a good reason to try. He'd finally taken off the rose-colored glasses and realized what he needed to do.

As he stepped out of the Guild, he cast his gaze to the evening sky.

"Master Zato...I'll return your good name. I swear it."


End file.
